Funny one-shots of Five nights at freddies
by ericandheath
Summary: The characters play around in the pizzarea and mess with each other. However the animatronics sometimes get into trouble. For the very first time they actually ARE having fun. Rated T for some of them cussing, doing bad things such as dirty jokes weirdness and being rude to each other those things will be in the future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

-Bonnie roamed down the halls. "What the… What is Foxy doing?" Bonnie peeked his head out at Foxy who was behind a wall looking at something in the distance. Bonnie approached Foxy from behind. "Hey buddy!" Bonnie let out an animatronic scream then waved his metal paw/hand. Foxy screamed and fell backwards dropping his hook, furious Foxy then lifted his eye-patch to see Bonnie with a smirk, with a small a sigh of relief Foxy picked up his hook. "Bonnie why in the seven seas did you scare me like that?!" Foxy asked Bonnie. Bonnie sighed. "Nothing, just seeing what you were doing," Bonnie said. "Were you going to Jump-scare on that guard, weren't you?" Bonnie asked Foxy Scoffed. "Lad, why would I do that I'm only active on n-" Foxy cut off as Bonnie was looking at him with a doubtful look. "Fine you got me, I was going to scare Mike." Foxy replied with a sigh. Bonnie started dancing around making metal noises since he was an animatronic. "KNEW IT, I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!" Bonnie spun around with a loud laugh. "So…" Bonnie started. "Can I help you scare Mike?" Bonnie asked. Foxy hesitated. "I-I don't know Laddie…" Foxy trailed off as he saw Bonnie do the puppy eyes, it was worse since he was a bunny and not a puppy. "Alright, fine!" Foxy exclaimed raising his hook in anger. Bonnie hopped up his purple face lit up with happiness, although he never was happy in his whole life since he was stuffed into one of his a mascot from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzara he was actually happy this time and not faking a smile for the children.

Foxy ran down the hall to Mike's office with Bonnie by his side. Bonnie peered into the door to see Mike checking Cameras. _Good, I can sneak up behind him while he is checking cameras then jump-scare him… wait a second what about Foxy? What will he do? _Bonnie thought for a moment then looked over at Foxy. Foxy looked back at Bonnie and waved his hook. "Lad, I want you to go to the left door I'll come from the right, that way we can both jump-scare him." Foxy said. Bonnie nodded then ran over to the Left door where Chica usually jump-scares at he felt weird since he usually jump-scares at the right door but he got use to it quick. Mike closed the cameras and checked on Foxy not seeing him anywhere Mike eye's went wide. "W-Where is that fox!" He screamed then ran to the right door ready to close the door but he pressed the wrong button. "Shit….!" Mike yelled out. "Crap, Crap CRAP!" Mike screamed as Foxy appeared in the door way and he fell off his chair. "Oh my god.." Mike exclaimed slowly recovering his footing. Bonnie smirked and watched as he checked cameras again and slowly crept into the office. Mike closed the cameras and froze, Bonnie's face shown in front of him. "FUCK, NO!" Mike screamed and fell down, too scared to move. Mike Slowly crept into a ball shaking. The two animatronics laughed together. "A-Argh finally I got ye!" Foxy exclaimed to Mike who was still shaking in his ball. Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Been a while since we both jump-scared at the same-time," Bonnie said. Foxy nodded. "Are you okay Lass?" Foxy asked Mike. Mike nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah just s-scared." Mike stuttered fear was clearly seen in his eyes. Foxy reached his hook out for Mike to grip onto and heaved him up to his feet. "There ye go laddie." Foxy said. Bonnie laughed. "So Mike…. got any Animatronics?" Bonnie asked. Mike looked clueless. "No, Why?" Mike asked. Foxy snickered holding in laughter. Mike looked confused but then his eyes widened. "FUCK NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Both the animatronics leapt at Mike and static filled the ending.


	2. Pizza party

This is a part so this is part 1 tell me in the reviews what you want to see next.

Freddy activated and looked over at Chica. "Hey Chica, you there?" He asked. Chica activated. "Yes, Why?" She asked. Freddy sighed. "Well… Wanna go Look for Bonnie and Foxy there gone.." He said. Chica moved her arms making metal noises. "Why not, Let's go." Freddy nodded then went off to go look for them, Chica following from behind. "Oh, look there they are!" Chica said holding her cupcake in her metal arms. Bonnie and Foxy were eating Pizza and talking about stuff. "Let's surprise them," Freddy whispered to Chica. Chica nodded in agreement then snuck behind Bonnie. Freddy went behind Foxy. Bonnie and Foxy both exchanged glances. "Do you hear something?" They both said at the same time. Freddy smirked then did his jumpscare at Foxy making him jolt up surprised. Chica waited for a while then did her jumpscare on Bonnie. Bonnie's ears moved up and down. "Holy crud, you got us good," Bonnie laughed while Foxy nodded in agreement. Chica smiled. "We sure did.." She said. Freddy did his laugh. "Let's throw a pizza party." Freddy said. Chica smiled. "Yay, I love pizza," She exclaimed. Bonnie snickered. "We all know you do, Chica," Bonnie said. Foxy put his eye-patch over his one eye again then nodded. "Y-Yar I-I'll help you F-Freddy." Foxy replied to Freddy. Freddy nodded. "Ah, thanks." Freddy went off to get some decorations. Foxy ran fast after Freddy, since he promised to help him. Bonnie and Chica were left alone. "Hmm, want me to get the pizza?" Bonnie offered for Chica. Chica laughed placing her cupcake down on a table. "No thank you, I'll get it." Chica replied to Bonnie. Bonnie sighed. "Okay.." Bonnie said. Chica left to the kitchen to collect the pizza for the party.

It was a while when all the animatronics returned. Freddy and Foxy held decorations. Freddy hanged Streamers around the dining area. Foxy had some balloons and let them float around the dining area. "I-It's been a while since w-we last had a p-party l-lads," Foxy said. Chica and Bonnie Nodded. "Yep." He said. Freddy grabbed a table cover and covered it over the table with the help of Foxy. Foxy handed some Plates to Bonnie. "L-Laddie put t-these on t-the table." Foxy said to Bonnie. Bonnie nodded. "Alright," He replied then took the plates from Foxy and placed them down on the table. "There." Bonnie said. Chica placed Pizza down on each of the plates carefully then picked up her Cupcake again and carried it around with her when she moved. Freddy carried in party hats. "Each of you take one," Freddy said. Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie each took a party hat and put it on there heads. "Shouldn't we invite Golden Freddy and Mike?" Chica asked while Freddy put on a party Hat. Freddy shrugged. "N-Nah let's leave t-them alone," Freddy said. Foxy looked over at Freddy. "A-Are you sure we should leave them a-alone." Foxy said. "Ya, they might get angry that they weren't invited to the party." Bonnie added. Freddy sighed. "Alright, fine." "I can go get them if you like," Chica offered. Freddy shook his head no. "Foxy can get them, he's fast anyway." Freddy replied to Chica. Chica looked sad, but she wasn't. "Okay…" She said. Bonnie's ears moved up and down once again. "Hey Chica, you can come with me to get more decorations." Bonnie told her. Chica brightened up. "Okay!" She replied putting her Cupcake back down on the Table as Foxy sped away to get Mike and Golden Freddy. Freddy watched as Foxy left with a loud sigh then saw some streamers hanging down and he quickly fixed them. "There." he huffed. Bonnie left with Chica to go get some Decorations.

Soon the two Animatronics returned at the same time Foxy returned with Mike and Golden Freddy. "Let's party!" Freddy exclaimed. "Foxy, your in charge of the music." Freddy told Foxy then turned to Chica. "Chica, your in charge of the drinks and food." Freddy told Chica then turned to Bonnie. "Bonnie, your in charge of the stage and performances." Freddy told Bonnie.

~Part 1 coming Soon~


End file.
